


Wrong In All The Best Ways

by genee



Category: Popslash
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-27
Updated: 2005-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Body swap!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong In All The Best Ways

Slippery sheets and warm boy and somewhere close by there were seagulls, waves lapping against the shore, salt in the air and something else, too, something like strong black tea. Lance could almost taste it, milk and honey underneath, wrong in all the best ways. He wasn't dreaming, not quite, Lance knew before he even opened eyes that this maybe wasn't quite right. But the boy pulled him closer, big and smooth and oh, god, _hard_ , and it was nice, so nice to wake up like this even if it wasn't meant for him, hot breath on his neck and arms wrapped around him. Lance could see them through barely opened eyes, dark ink and pale skin, one hand on his chest and the other on his hip, holding him right there, rocking against him, slow and hot, just the slide of skin on skin, so good, so good.

"God, JC," the boy whispers in his ear, someone else's name, but this was someone else's body, Lance was sure of it, tight and lean and mmmm, bendy, arching back, so familiar, all of this, the boy, his voice, so familiar, the catch of breath in his throat... Lance knows he shouldn't roll them over, shouldn't rub his face against the pillows and spread his legs, but it feels right, and the boy moans, raspy and so fucking sweet, licks his way down JC's spine and keeps going. JC's body loves it, Lance loves it, and the boy, god, so good at this, needy and hungry and Lance hears the words leave his mouth before he realizes he said them, before he puts all the pieces together, body memory and everything just _fits_.

"Nicky," he says, hears himself say, breathy and higher than he's used to, "God, Nick, fuck me," and Lance thinks for half a second that he'd like to do this in his own body someday, and then the boy, Nick, Nicky, presses into him, slow, so slow, slick and careful and it's so fucking hot, the way his voice sounds now, JC's voice, JC's body, JC's lover, Nick. God, it's too much, too much. Nick murmurs against his skin, "So fucking sexy, C," and there's something in his voice, surprise maybe, awe, and oh _fuck_ , JC doesn't bottom, right, but Nick sure the hell tops, and if this isn't what JC wanted then Lance'll make it up to him later, he will, whatever it takes, but right now, god, right now is _so_ not the time to worry about it.

   
   


\-- End -- 


End file.
